Manicômio Militar
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Era uma vez uma base militar com um manicomio dentro. Editado pela usagi mih. [leiam please!]


_r fic com os personagens da primeira temporada apenas. Naum me matem!_

Manicômio Militar 

Amanheceu. E, por mais estranho fosse, sim, amanheceu bem, sem ninguém tentando voar ou algo parecido. Pode não parecer, mas essa base militar é também um manicômio. Como? Isso ninguém sabe. O que sabemos é que, por trás daquela área de treinamento há um manicômio. Ao lado do nosso alojamento.

Saio do meu quarto, já trocado, e vou rumo à área de treinamento. Porém,, além do jardim verde, das árvores, das casinhas de madeira e dos artefatos com pneus, vejo uma garota estirada no chão, pálida e completamente molhada. Tinha cabelos curtos e negros e olhos azul-violeta.

"Meu Deus! Olha o estado dela!" penso. Ela está num estado de hipotermia, tenho que ajuda-la rápido. Pego-a no colo e levo até a enfermaria. Encontro um dos recrutas acho, que é o Kurosaki.

- Quem é essa, Urahara? – ele pergunta com ar de curiosidade.

- Não sei. Encontrei-a hoje de manhã, molhada e pálida. Anda, me ajude a leva-la até a enfermaria! – digo severamente e sorrio.

Levamos-na até a enfermaria, e a enfermeira nos diz que ela vai ficar bem. Suspiro aliviado... E acho que Kurosaki também.

- Que bom que ela vai ficar bem, né? – o garoto me diz e eu sorrio. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele foi com a cara dela.

- Kurosaki... Você gostou daquela menina?

- Hã... – começa a ruborizar – ela até que é bonitinha... – ele responde completamente hesitante.

- Só bonitinha, é? – resolvo provocar. Ele fica um pouco mais vermelho.

- É. Só bonitinha. – ele responde envergonhado e emburrado. Detestava admitir que gostava de alguém, foi duro admitir que me admirava, imagina dizer que estava afim daquela garotinha misteriosa.

Bem. Como em qualquer outro lugar, o tempo passou. E passou depressa.

Aquela garota já está recuperada – até demais – e seu nome é Rukia Kuchiki. Eu achei o nome bonitinho e Kurosaki também (mas não admitiu, como sempre).

Ela tem o gênio forte, vive brigando com Kurosaki, mas a pedido do garoto eu ainda os deixo treinar juntos...

- Não é assim que se faz! – diz Kurosaki, estressado.

- Cala a boca, recruta prepotente! – responde Rukia, cansada de ser xingada por Kurosaki.

- Calma aí, crianças! – digo tentando apartar a briga – Rukia, tente ouvir o Ichigo e Ichigo... Não grite com a Rukia, por favor... bem, comecem de novo.

E então recomeçaram, apesar de brigarem muito, acho que tem algo neles que faz com que os dois combinem. É tão bonitinho vê-los brigando! Parecem até um casal de verdade.

- Ai! – é tudo o que ouço com o som de um corpo batendo no chão.

- Me desculpa! Eu juro que foi sem querer! – ouço Kurosaki dizer enquanto corre até Rukia, que está estirada no chão, se contorcendo de dor. Ele parecia muito preocupado – tá doendo? Machucou muito?

- Não... Acho que só abri o pulso e fiz alguns arranhões... Nada demais.

- Meu Deus! – Kurosaki olhava um corte na perna de Rukia, preocupado – isso tá sangrando! Vem, eu vou te levar até a enfermaria.

- Quer ajuda? – me ofereci na tentativa de quebrar o clima romântico entre os dois "pombinhos".

- Não precisa, eu mesmo levo.

Em vão. Isso não era óbvio?

Kurosaki volta sem Rukia e pergunto a ele se ela está bem; ele responde que sim completamente encabulado. Como ela o deixa assim, eu não sei, a única coisa que sei é que ela o deixa assim e ponto.

- Que bom que ela está bem, né? – pergunto tentando fazer com que ele diga algo a respeito de Rukia.

- É. Ainda bem que não foi nada sério... – ele diz sorrindo, e eu presumo que ela estava se tornando especial para ele.

- Você deve gostar muito dela, não é, Ichigo? – pergunto da mesma forma que perguntei daquela outra vez, em que ele me dissera que Rukia era "só bonitinha". Ele me responde com um tom alterado na voz:

- Se você quer que eu admita, sim, eu gosto muito dela. Mas eu sei que ela não gosta de mim, então, não vou alimentar esperanças. – conclui.

Olho a expressão triste de Kurosaki e resolvo ajuda-lo. Afinal, o que custa? Pode ser que dê certo, não?

- ((longo e fundo suspiro)) Quer ajuda?

- Pra quê? – Ichigo me pergunta com um olhar confuso.

- Pra tentar descobrir se ela gosta de você simples e fácil – respondo num tom simples e óbvio.

- Se você descobrir, você vai me contar? – ele me pergunta completamente alegre: coisa que não vejo há muito tempo.

- Claro... – ele sorri com mais vontade – que não? Você acha que eu vou te dar a Rukia de mão beijada caso ela goste de você?

- Urahara, seu insensível.

Apenas ri. Era demais para mim... ver o Ichigo me chamando de "insensível"! só rindo mesmo.

- Kurosaki, uma menina na enfermaria quer falar com você – era a voz de Ishida, o enfermeiro substituto.

- Tudo bem. Até mais, seu insensível – ele diz com a cara emburrada de sempre e eu resolvo provocar:

- Vai fundo, Ichigoooooooo! – sim, eu gritei.

Ele abaixa a cabeça, vermelho. Olha sem graça para mim e vai embora com Ishida. É... Vai ser um longo dia.

---

- E então, Ichigo, como foi lá? – pergunto fingindo estar curioso.

- Ela só me agradeceu e me deu ISSO – Ichigo estendia-me um desenho não muito feio, mas longe de estar bonito. Rukia desenhava mal. Era claro ver isso naquele desenho.

- Ichigo, não está de todo ruim... – digo a ele calmamente. Ele parece não aderir à minha idéia.

- Ah, sim, claro. Pelo menos escrever ela sabe, por isso não está de TODO ruim...

era um desenho (torto) dos dois sentados embaixo da nossa árvore favorita.

- "Ichi e Ruki"... Ficou legal. Será que ela faz um desses pra mim também? – digo com olhinhos brilhantes. Ichigo me olha e começa a balançar a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- Só você mesmo, Urahara. Ah, sim, tenho uma coisa para falar... Parece que o Tessai está ruim de novo... Ele tá na enfermaria e parece que quer falar com você.

Isso apenas me deixa preocupado. O que teria acontecido dessa vez? Fui lá ver o que ele queria. Com certeza era sério.

- Eles fizeram aquilo de novo – ele me diz quando entro – e, dessa vez, ameaçaram meus filhos também... – ele diz com lágrimas nos olhos – e eu não sei o que fazer! – conclui aos gritos e prantos.

- O que eles querem dessa vez? – pergunto calmamente. Depois de tanto tempo, aprendi que se desesperar não adianta nada.

- Toma – ele me entrega um papel, que está escrito em um código que inventamos quando ainda éramos crianças.

"_Eles pediram silêncio sobre todo aquele sistema de 'queima de testemunhas' e parece que Ichigo Kurosaki é o próximo, porque você sabe, o doutor Kurosaki sabe demais, e um jeito de mantê-lo calado é ameaçando seus filhos"_

- Por que o Ichigo? – pergunto apreensivo.

- Ele descobriu, sem querer, quem manda em tudo... – ele me responde num tom baixo e muito triste.

- E então... – começo a raciocinar.

- Eles vão "queimar" Rukia Kuchiki também. – ele conclui com tom de pesar.

Ambos nos olhamos apreensivos. Por que Rukia se a garota nada tinha a ver com o assunto? Será que é por que ela anda demais com Ichigo? Ou por que ela poderia estaria junto de Ichigo no dia da descoberta?

- Vou averiguar isso – digo com determinação. Preciso saber se é realmente verdade.

- Como? – ele me pergunta assustado. Será que estou mesmo louco?

- Como nos velhos tempos – e então sorrio e ele sorri de volta. Realmente, acho que me tornei um workaholic.

---

Os dias foram se passando, e nada das minhas investigações progredirem. Poderia perguntar ao Ichigo quem é... Não! Eu estaria colocando a vida dele em risco! Seria vantajoso para mim e não para ele. Terei que descobrir sozinho.

Por falar em Ichigo. Olha quem vem na minha direção. E ainda segurando uns pacotes que parecem ser da Rukia. ((começa a suar frio)) Minha outra investigação! Preciso perguntar para ele se descobriu algo.

- Rukia, posso te roubar o Ichigo uns minutos?

- Claro, Urahara! – ela me responde sorridente.

---

- Ichigo... Você descobriu algo sobre a Rukia? – pergunto curioso.

- Ela me disse que me adora. Porém, já me disseram que ela geme meu nome enquanto dorme. Se isso é verdade, eu não sei, mas foi o que me contaram.

"- Já chegou a esse ponto?" penso comigo mesmo. E também lembro de quando fiz Rukia falar. E ela disse que..

_Flashback_

_- Rukia, me responde, você gosta dele ou não?_

_- Em que sentido? – ela retruca à minha pergunta aos berros._

_- No sentido mais carnal, sabe? Ah, você me entendeu, é afim dele ou não? – pergunto tentando obter respostas mais concretas que um "gosto do Ichigo e não te importa como"._

_- Tudo bem, você venceu, eu sou afim dele sim, mas e daí? Ele não vai querer nada comigo mesmo. – ela conclui decidida._

_- Você que pensa. – murmuro e me dá uma vontade de rir..._

_- O que disse? – ela me pergunta, curiosa._

_- Que pena, Rukia, que pena... – respondo tentando disfarçar._

É hora do "kokkuri Angel cupid Urahara" entrar em ação. Sim, eu vou mexer meus pauzinhos.

---

Pronto, aqui está seu assistente! – digo à Rukia quando volto da minha conversa com Ichigo. Ela sorri docemente.

Eles saem cochichando algo como "o que ele disse pra você?" com respostas como "vai lá e pergunta pra ele!". Olhando assim, eles até parecem um casal de namorados.

Chega, Urahara, pára de ficar sonhando enquanto você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Entro no alojamento e me encontro com umas crianças brincando no meio do corredor. Entro no meu quarto e me dito na cama; penso em uma maneira de descobrir tudo o que quero e preciso.

---

Sinto uma luz estranha em meus olhos. Quando percebo, estão fechados. Céus, será que dormi? Acho que sim.

- Anda, você ainda não terminou seu expediente, seu indolente.

- Tá, bom, tá bom, já vou! – levantei e troquei de roupa (já que a roupa com que eu estava se encontrava completamente molhada e amassada devido ao sono fora do horário). Então, saio de lá. E percebo que os corredores estão vazios.

Ando pelo prédio onde se instala o manicômio e encontro Kurosaki jogado no chão.

- Ura... ha... ra... – ele me segura pela calça.

- O que eles fizeram com vocês? – pergunto num tom alterado.

- Eles o querem... Jogaram gás soní... fe... ro... eu não dormi...

- E a Rukia? – pergunto no mesmo tom que havia usado antes.

- A... aqui... – mostra-me a garota abraçada à ele, dormindo. Fiquei tão preocupado que nem percebi as perninhas de Rukia sobre as de Ichigo.

- Ah, sim, ela está bem?

- Era apenas (uaaaaah -.-°) sonífero, Urahara... – Ichigo me responde num tom muito óbvio. Se era sonífero, não devia ser sério.

- Ichi... go... – Rukia começa a apalpar ao seu redor (no caso, o Ichigo) e sente uma coisa volumosa e quente ao seu lado. Abre os olhos e vê que Ichigo está abraçado à ela... – Ichigo, seu pervertido! Me solta, tarado! – ela diz nervosa enquanto bate em Ichigo.

- Eu, pervertido? Salvei sua vida e pe assim que você agradece? – Ichigo responde e Rukia começa a ter um lapso de memória.

_Flashbach_

_-Corre, Rukia! – Ichigo berra em alto e bom som._

_- Sai daqui! Eu consigo me virar sozinha! – Rukia responde em posição de ataque. Uma flecha com veneno vai em sua direção e Ichigo se joga sobre Rukia, caindo sobre ela, abraçando-a. A flecha bate na parede e o veneno se espalha pelo chão._

_-__Andem, ou iremos matar vocês._

_- Vão em fren... te... – Ichigo diz e dorme. Rukia dorme também._

- Ah, Ichigo, desculpa, eu havia me esquecido... – Rukia diz muito vermelha. Ichigo retribui o olhar com o mesmo tom vermelho de Rukia no rosto.

- Gente, vamos sair daqui, pode ficar perigoso – digo, como sempre, quebrando o "climinha" entre os dois. Dessa vez, consigo.

Seguimos até a enfermaria, e Ishida diz que não há nada de grave – realmente era apenas sonífero.

- Obrigada, doutor! – Rukia diz gentilmente à Ishida, que sorri comovido:

- Doutor! Ela me chamou de doutor, vocês viram?

- Senhorita Kuchiki, ele é apenas um enfermeiro... – Inoue, a estagiária, corrige Rukia. Realmente, para o Ishida se tornar médico, falta muito tempo. Anos-luz eu diria.

- Inoue... Não faça isso! – ele diz num tom tristonho.

- É melhor do que mentir para ela – Inoue finaliza com aquele tom meio maluco que sempre usava.

---

- Mas... Nii-sama, eu não quero ir!

- Não adianta, você vai voltar para casa e vai ser agora!

- Não, não vou não!

- A gente não pode conversar com os seus pais, para ver se autorizam?

- Não, ela vem!

- Não, ela não vai não. – digo autoritariamente. Ela está aqui com autorização dos pais, apenas eles podem retira-la daqui.

- E por que não? – a pessoa a minha frente indaga desafiador.

- Por que os pais dela sabem que ela está aqui.

- Agora eles dizem que ela deve voltar. Rukia, anda, não teima comigo, vamos embora! – Byakuya grita com todo o ar que há em seus pulmões e Rukia obedece.

- Tchau Urahara, obrigada por tudo – ela diz e me abraça – tchau, Ichi – ela diz, o abraça e o beija no rosto. Entrega-lhe um papel e sussurra algo – pra você. Aparece lá de vez em quando – beija-o no rosto novamente. Então, vejo que ela está chorando silenciosamente.

- Por favor, senhor... – Ichigo insiste, mas Byakuya continua impassível. Rukia finalmente nos deixa e eu penso em como foi divertido hospedar aquela menininha estressada e meiga ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela volta – digo a Ichigo tentando anima-lo.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – Ichigo me pergunta levantando a sobrancelha direita.

- Não sei. Só sinto que ela não vai ficar muito tempo longe. – digo olhando para o nada. Ichigo me olha não entendendo muita coisa – Vamos, temos mais o que fazer, Ichigo.

E fomos terminar nossos afazeres. Acabo por encontrar Tessai, e ele me conta sobre as coisas que ouviu enquanto estava internado.

- Esse manicômio... É só fachada, tem muita coisa por trás disso, e parecem estar realmente ameaçando Isshin.

- Isso não é bom – digo visivelmente preocupado. Com certeza aquilo não era bom.

- É... Só que ele (Isshin) não parece muito preocupado com Ichigo...

- Não?! – pergunto pasmo.

- Ele está, na verdade, preocupado com suas duas filhas mais novas... Já que ele tem consciência de que o Ichigo sabe se virar bem sozinho.

- Ah, sim, isso com certeza. – confirmo sorrindo. Realmente, a situação está ficando feia.

---

Ando pelos corredores e vejo que continuam vazios. O que teria acontecido?

- Urahara, vem por aqui... – sinto Tatsuki me puxar para um canto completamente deserto.

- O que está acontecendo, Tatsuki? – pergunto completamente confuso. – que coisa doida é essa de os quartos e corredores estarem vazios?

- Eles tão pegando todo... – ela auto-interrompe e puxa mais alguém - ... mundo e apagando as memórias.

- E o que eles querem com isso? – pergunto mais confuso ainda.

- Iniciar um motim – Ichigo? Então foi ele quem Tatsuki puxou – parece que Renji não quer apenas o posto de "coronel". Ele quer a base inteira.

- ((longo suspiro)) E por que ele apagaria as memórias do pessoal?

- Porque assim é mais fácil de controla-los – diz um Ishida que surge do nada com Inoue – aqui estão seus exames.

- Obrigada! – Tatsuki pega os envelopes das mãos de Ishida e os abre. Não fica nem um pouco feliz com o resultado deles. – Lavagem. Cerebral... então é isso... – ela diz enquanto analisa atentamente cada um deles.

- E isso é reversível? – Ichigo pergunta preocupado.

- Por sorte, é sim. – Inoue responde com um enorme sorriso, e Ishida quase mata Ichigo apenas com o olhar.

- Ah, sim, ainda bem... – Ichigo comenta, ainda preocupado.

- Anda, vamos lá, já esvaziaram os corredores – Tatsuki diz enquanto me puxa – bem, agora já podemos nos dispersar. Até para vocês! – diz e vai corredor afora.

- Vamos, Inoue, temos mais o que fazer.

- Vamos, sim, Ishida! – dizem e vão embora.

- Sabe que até me deu saudade dela? – Ichigo me diz com um olhar nostálgico e eu retribuo com um olhar confuso – se ela estivesse aqui, com certeza estaria usando aquela sua voz artificial ou discutindo comigo... Urahara, quando eu tenho licença para sair mesmo? – ele me pergunta com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sexta. Na verdade, todo fim de semana você pode sair, mas como você não tem motivos pra isso, você nunca saiu. – respondo obviamente.

- Agora eu tenho. Vou lá na sexta... Mas, será que tem como você me dar o telefone da casa dela? – ele me pergunta persuasivo.

- É informação confidencial, mas eu posso arranjar pra você – ele olha para mim e analisa o papel que ganhou de Rukia, acho que encontra algo interessante escrito no verso dele.

- Não vai precisar... Ela me deixou o celular – diz e sorri – vou ligar para ela hoje mesmo para avisar.

Ê amor... Nunca imaginei o Ichigo (justo o Ichigo) fazendo isso por alguém... Mas fazer o que, é isso que está acontecendo e eu tenho que admitir que sou parcialmente culpado. Só espero que ele volte vivo da casa dela.

---

Hoje é o dia em que o Ichigo vai até a casa da Rukia. Eu realmente espero que ele volte vivo de lá...

- Eu me vou. Deseje-me sorte! – ele me diz um pouco apreensivo.

- Ahaha! Voltando vivo de lá eu com certeza vou te considerar um cara de sorte! Vai lá!

- Vou tentar voltar inteiro... – Ichigo responde com um sorriso desanimado no rosto.

Nos despedimos e ele parte.

Vou adiantar minhas investigações. Entro na sala de arquivos de pesquisa (sim, eu sei que não posso entrar lá) e começo a olhar as pesquisas recentes.

- Lavagem cerebral, dominação por hipnose... Aqui! Efeitos colaterais... Loucura! Então só pode ser por isso que esse manicômio existe!

Aproveito que lá tem uma máquina de xerox _**(((N/A conveniente, não?)))**_ e tiro uma cópia do arquivo. Vou atrás, agora, da data da instalação desse manicômio aqui... Melhor, vou perguntar para o doutor Kurosaki, ele trabalha aqui há tanto tempo que deve saber a data.

---

- Dia 15 de janeiro de 2000. Lembro-me de que ele foi feito porque alguns oficiais estavam enlouquecendo...

- Enlouquecendo? – pergunto fingindo não saber de nada – Como?

- Não me engane, Urahara. Eu sei que você esteve na sala de arquivos de pesquisa, só não te deduro para a administração porque se não eu me dou mal também. – ele me responde num tom alterado.

- Certo... Dê uma olhada nisso aqui – entrego para ele a cópia daquele documento que tirei na sala de pesquisa.

- Pra que se eu também tenho uma cópia? – Kurosaki me olha de maneira nada feliz. – Espera! A sua cópia é diferente... Você mexeu na papelada?

- Claro... Não confio em arquivos de computador. As informações são muito fáceis de mudar e...

- É por isso! Peguei a minha cópia no computador, por isso as datas não batiam!

- Como assim "não batiam"? A pesquisa começou muito antes do manicômio ser...

- Urahara – Kurosaki me interrompe – um efeito colateral demora a acontecer... No caso dessa experiência, exatos cinco meses...

- Como você sabe? – pergunto incisivo.

- Eu participava dela... É por isso que as datas batem... Quando saí, eles começaram a me ameaçar...

- E o que o Tessai tem a ver com isso? – pergunto começando a me preocupar.

- Ele era o oficial responsável... E abandonou o projeto por ser desumano... Então... – ele pausa.

- Então... – digo desesperado.

- Renji toma a sua posição... E o resto da história todo mundo conhece. – por fim, ele conclui com um longo suspiro. Mas logo retoma o que dizia – antes de você vir para cá, nós já tentamos impedir, alegando que a pesquisa era inviável e desumana, mas foi em vão. Renji e as suas mil artimanhas e trapaças conseguiram nos impedir de parar a pesquisa. Quando começaram a nos ameaçar, desistimos de vez.

- Mas... Por que Tessai me disse que não sabia quem era o culpado?

- A memória dele foi parcialmente apagada, e sempre ameaçam de usar a esposa dele como cobaia... E ele acaba tendo aqueles ataques de insanidade bem conhecidos seus.

Conhecidos até demais, eu diria.

- E isso aconteceu... – pergunto tentando descobrir quando isso começou a acontecer com ele.

- Na época em que você foi trabalhar na central. Aquela vez em que você foi acusado de "indisciplina no ambiente de trabalho"...

Aaaaaaaah! Ele me lembrou daquela fatídica época em que ainda éramos capitães novatos. O que me dá mais raiva ao lembrar dessa história é que um simples ato de legítima defesa se tornou um caso de "indisciplina". Como eu odeio essa administração!

- Em todo o caso – ele continua – tome cuidado. Você pode ser o próximo, mesmo sem ter muito a ver com o assunto... vira-se e vai embora.

---

Eu olho perplexo para o teto do meu quarto. Tessai, memórias apagadas, manicômio.

- Urahara... – uma voz fina e conhecida retira-me dos meus devaneios.

- Rukia! – ando até ela e ela me abraça – Que bom te ver aqui! – aqui e com mala.

- Eu vou passar o fim de semana aqui! – ela diz sorrindo e penso que ela não escolheu pior data para se hospedar aqui.

- Que bom! – minto e percebo que Ichigo assiste alegremente ao nosso diálogo de forma muda.

- Bem, se você não se importa, a gente vai guardar as minhas coisas no quarto!

- Claro que não me importo – digo e sorrio. Podem ir! – me contenho para não dizer "e divirtam-se!", seria constrangedor para ambos.

Saio do meu quarto e vou rumo à área de treinamento, para espairecer a mente, e não encontro ninguém. Então, tenho a idéia brilhante (será brilhante mesmo?) de chamar os dois para me distrair um pouco. Afinal, faz quinze dias que eles não treinam juntos!

---

- Rukia para a direita, Ichigo também. Vocês vão fazer esse percurso juntos. Se não terminarem o percurso juntos, terão de começar tudo de novo. Estão prontos? – ambos assentem com a cabeça – então, comecem.

Subiram pela escada, passaram pela casinha, atravessaram a ponte, pularam. Passaram pelo laguinho com uma corda, a Rukia cai na água e Ichigo vai ajuda-la a levantar, e eles passam pelo laguinho; dessa vez a Rukia não cai. Sobem pela escadinha de madeira, passam pelo tubo de madeira, descem a corda e chegam juntos ao chão.

- Ahhh, conseguimos! Desculpe-me por ter caído, mas eu pulei na hora errada... – Rukia diz enquanto limpa a roupa suja. Ichigo fica parado, esperando-a.

- Não foi nada, Ruki... Essas coisas acontecem.

Simplesmente observo apavorado. Eles não estavam discutindo? Eles não estavam discutindo? Eles estavam... Se entendendo? Mesmo depois da Rukia atrapalhar o tempo e o percurso deles? Oh, meu Deus! Eu simplesmente NÃO ACREDITO! ELES NÃO ESTÃO BRIGANDO! Às vezes, vê-los brigar me faz tanta falta... Mas é bem melhor os ver conversando do que tentando se matar.

_Flashback_

_Ela tem o gênio forte, vive brigando com Kurosaki, mas a pedido do garoto eu ainda os deixo treinar juntos..._

_- Não é assim que se faz! – diz Kurosaki, estressado._

_- Cala a boca, recruta prepotente! – responde Rukia, cansada de ser xingada por Kurosaki._

_- Calma aí, crianças! – digo tentando apartar a briga – Rukia, tente ouvir o Ichigo e Ichigo... Não grite com a Rukia, por favor... bem, comecem de novo._

**Bem mais agradável**

- Foi divertido! – Rukia diz com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Realmente, isso está me amedrontando. Ela nunca havia dito que um _treino_ com o _Ichigo_ era divertido. Deus... O que fiz??? Ah, claro, Urahara, você uniu os dois pombinhos, seu cupido!

- Sim, realmente – Ichigo responde com um sorriso safado enquanto olha as pernas dela. Ela fica vermelha e ele ri mais ainda.

Ouvimos sonos de tiro. Corremos para dentro e vemos Tatsuki caída no chão – ela havia tomado um tiro na perna – gemendo de dor.

- Tessai... Por favor... O proteja... – ela diz de maneira sufocada.

- Com licença, equipe médica passando – Ishida diz com Inoue, Chizuru (a enfermeira-chefe) e Isshin no corredor, para poder atender a Tatsuki estirada no chão.

- Por... Ali... – ela diz e aponta o lado esquerdo do corredor antes de desmaiar.

Corremos na direção em que Tatsuki havia indicado, em uma corrente lado a lado. Seguimos adiante até que eis que aparece um ser (capanga do Renji, presumo) com uma arma na mão. Tiro a minha pistola do bolso interno do uniforme e a carrego.

- Vão atrás de Tessai. Eu me viro.

Eles saem correndo corredor afora.

- Agora, somos só nós dois.

Ele atira e eu me esquivo. Ele continua a atirar e eu me esquivo; um dos tiros me acerta de raspão no ombro. Resolvo atirar. Ele se desvia do tiro.

"- Droga! Tenho poucos disparos..." – penso. Realmente, andar com apenas oito munições... É de doer.

Atiro-me no chão, e disparo na perna dele. Antes de cair, ele dispara seu último tiro. E erra.

- Cuide-se, garoto – e saio correndo.

Vou na mesma direção que os garotos e os encontro com Tessai apoiado em Ichigo e muitos caras caídos no chão. Vejo Rukia terminando de bater em um homem com uma cara nada satisfeita.

- Ele viu a calcinha dela – Ichigo me explica de uma maneira simples – Rukia, larga ele! – ele diz para a garota. Quando a mesma me vê, sorri com cara de criança que fez arte.

- Vamos embora? – Ichigo me sugere.

- Levem Tessai para a enfermaria. Eu vou seguir para ver se tem alguém por trás disso tudo.

Sigo em frente e vejo... Renji. Parece que ele já me esperava.

- Sabia, Urahara. Você não ia perder a chance de bancar o herói de novo.

- Cale-se, indolente.

- Por quê? Essa é a mais pura das verdades.

- Já tá me irritando.

- Hum... Esquentadinho – ele retruca com um tom cínico.

- E por que você mantém esse esquema tão bem feito?

- Não vou ser cínico. Por quê? Hum... Talvez seja porque eu quero essa base pra mim... Isso não era ÓBVIO?

Guardo minha pistola no bolso e me "atiro" nele. Literalmente.

Começo a soca-lo com força, e como ele estava totalmente imobilizado, consigo bater nele fácil.

Ouço passos, mas nem por isso deixo de espancar Renji (que já está desmaiado, mas continuo batendo, é tão divertido!).

- Urahara-san, pare com isso!

Urahara-_san_? Só pode ser uma pessoa. Para ter um sotaque tão forte desses, só pode ser a Ururu, assistente do chefe do Exército local. Espera um minuto! Até o exército está envolvido nisso? Então a coisa é realmente séria! E eu interessado em vingar todas aquelas frases cínicas...

- Senhor Urahara, por favor, já está na hora de parar de espanca-lo, ele já desmaiou – diz o segundo-tenente Jinta. Ele parecia aborrecido – o pessoal me tira das minhas férias como se nada tivesse acontecido e então, descubro que os boatos eram verdade...

- Esse daqui vai deste recinto para a prisão – o chefe do Exército (General Chad) diz com seu sotaque latino. Pegam Renji e o levam para o camburão.

Parece que finalmente acabou.

**Dois meses depois**

- Sim!

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar viva?

- Tenho!

- Então tá... Mande notícias.

- Claro, nii-sama!

Rukia acenava alegremente para o irmão que partia. Finalmente aquela novela do vai-e-volta do Ichigo todos os finais de semana havia terminado, já que seu único motivo para sair havia se mudado permanentemente (?) para cá.

Depois daquela confusão enorme, o manicômio foi desativado e seus internos estão em tratamento. Os ataques de insanidade do Tessai cessaram e os filhos de Isshin estão a salvo. Renji... Sei lá onde ele está, não tenho a menor vontade de saber, nunca gostei dele mesmo. Quanto ao Ichigo e Rukia... Estão juntos há um mês. E pensar que eu ajudei nisso... Pois bem, eles estão juntos há um mês e por isso Rukia resolveu mudar de vez pra cá.

- Ichi e Ruki... Coisinha piegas essa, hein... – passo em frente da árvore onde eles talharam seus nomes com um coração em volta.

E eu? Bem, continuo na mesma; nem tão rápido, mas não muito lento; sempre que posso quebro o clima entre os dois pombinhos.

"Tudo fica bem quando termina bem"... Realmente essa frase é verdade. Agora, posso viver mais tranqüilamente, sem loucos, sem Renji, sem memórias apagadas, sem coisas estranhas. Só com a paz. Aquele sossego que sinto toda a vez em que eu não tenho cada para fazer. E espero que continue assim.

_**Inspirado em um sonho de uma noite muito quente**_

---

_realmente, to com doh do Renji. Mas... ele foi o vilão. E eu não to com paciência pra mudar isso._

_reviews please!_

_kisuzinhos da Aetemys-chan/bj _


End file.
